Next Generation: The Teen Stuff
by DeadXombie
Summary: Another Next generation by moi! Yaoi and Awsum ness!


June 30th~a.m.

Graduation

**(Gai's P.O.V.)**

"Exciting, huh, Gai?" My friend, Iruka, chuckled as we whatched our children laugh and dance, proud of thier new title, Genin.

"Official Shinobi." I nodded with agreement, smiling at my daughter and two sons as they twirled and danced. Then my daughter looked over at me and yelled.

"Daddy!I'm a shinobi!"

I smilled at her and gave her the 'nice guy' pose (_y'know, when i do the thumbs up thing? Yeah, that_)

"Good job, sweetheart! I'm so proud of you, my beautiful lilly!"

As I was yelling at my daughter, Iruka's eldest, Ikashi, walked up to us.

"So I'm guessing that father is being late again? Or is he on a mission?"

Iruka frowned at his son. An appoligetic frown.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ika. You father was called in _early_ this morning. Oh, I hope Katchi won't be too upset."

"Katchi is with his little "_boyfriend_". He'll be fine." responded the seventeen year-old. Iruka smilled.

"So who's his so-called "_boyfriend_" this time?" Iruka and I asked in unision. Ikashi shrugged and pointed behind him.

"Tsuke." He simply said. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widden. '_Great, my youngest is with _**his** _son? This isn't good..._'

"Gai, isn't that cute? Tsuke and Katchi! They would be perfect together!"

"Yeah...uh...sure..." _I couldn't believe it...Oh, well. I've at least gotta be grateful to Kakashi. He is the reason that Lee and I..._

"Yep, my little brother and your youngest...Ahhhh, good times...good times..."

"Yeah, mhhmmm, mister. I see the way you stare at Leina. So, nice try." _NOOOOOOOO! NOT LEINA!_

"Hey! No one's supposed to know about that!" Ikashi whinned. Iruka chuckled at him.

"I'm sorry, Ika. I didn't mean it."

**(Lee's P.O.V.)**

"Mumma, Mumma! I am a NINJA!" My youngest son, Tsuke (_He is twelve, by the way_), said in a sing-song tone as he danced around, letting his shoulder long brown hair sway around him, except for the one part of his hair that is tied up on the right side of the top of his head. I smilled at my little baby boy (_well, he is not _**really **_a baby, but you get what I mean, right?_). Tsuke ran into my legs and knocked me down.

"Ahhhh! Hey, my little dandilion, you have got to watch out. Remember, sweetie, mommy has a baby his tummy."{Whoa, feels so weird to write that} Tsuke climbed on my lap and gave me a gentle hug.

"I am sorry, mumma." Tsuke put a hand on my slightly bulging stomach. "I am sorry, baby-chan. I did not mean to hurt you." Then Tsuke bent down and kissed my belly. I smilled at my son. Then I felt little kicks within me.

"I think it knows who its Aniki* is." Tsuke smilled and kissed my cheek. Man, could this day get any better? (_Please, let it be better!_)

**(Iruka's P.O.V.)**

"Hey, Gai. How much longer till the baby is born?" I asked my ex-team mate {FYI I kinda made that up} while elbowing him in the arm.

"Hmmm...I think three more months." Gai replied as he waved at his eldest son, Ketsume. Ketsume run up to us with his girlfriend, Minakauru Sarutobi {Azuma and Kurenai's daughter} and punched his dad in the shoulder.

"Hi, Ketsume, how are you and Minakauru-chan?" I asked my former students. They both smiled at me.

"Great! Now that we are finally ninja-"

"We _can't_ do whatever we want. We'll still have a sensei to watch us!" Minakauru finished Ketsume's sentence. The eighteen year-old sighed and groaned.

"Can't you just tell us who our sensei's are gonna be?"

"Nope. You'll know next week." I responded to Gai's son. Ketsume rolled his eyes.

"Can you at least tell me if I'm gonna be stuck with _that_ bozoe?" he pointed at Gai, which made him angry.

"No, _unfortunatly,_ you are _not_ on my squad." Gai replied to his son sarcastically. Then Ketsume began to dance.

**(Tsuke's P.O.V.)**

As I ran up to my sister, I bumped into my best friend.

"Oh...uh...Hi, Katchi-sama..."

Katchi chuckled and hugged me.

"Hey, there... _sweetheart_!" I growled and pushed him away. He giggled and rubbed his neck.

"Please, do **NOT** call me that. I am not an Uke! I am a Seme...!"

"Whoa, Tsuke-san. He's just kidding with you. We all know that you are _not_ {...can I roll my eyes at that, cuz he is} an Uke. You are _100%_ Seme {NOT!}" said my sister's best friend, Sabaku No Gamina Haruno {Gaara and Sakura's daughter}. I ran into her arms.

"You are the best, Gamina-sama!"

"Don't worship her just cuz her father is _Kazekage_!" my older sister, Leina, said. I nodded.

"I am sorry, Gamina-S...erm...I...I mean Gamina-chan" I looked over at my sister and she nodded. I smilled.

"So, Tsuke. You're the youngest who graduated this year. How does it feel?" Gamina's boyfriend, Saruto Uzumaki-Uchiha {Naruto and Sasuke son}, asked me while he held a banana up to my face {For a mic! XD Go SARUTO!} I giggled and pushed the banana out of my face. Saruto laughed. So did Leina, Gamina, and Katchi.

"Hey, leave him alone, Uchiha. And stop shoving food in his face." said Katchi. The he hugged me and brushed his lips over mine. { The only yaoi pairing out of all the OC's btw}

"Tsukie-_CHANNNNN_~" _Oh,no. Mumma saw that. XP_

"Oh, the flower of love has bloomed once more!"

Katchi blushed as rubbed his neck again.

"I'm sorry about that, Lee-sa-"

"Do not apoligize. You two are in love! I can clearly see that now. Oh, it is just so wonderfull!"

"Ummmm...is it okay, mumma?" I asked my mumma. He nodded and hugged both me and Katchi.

"Of coarse it is okay, Tsukie-chan {Only Lee can call Tsuke that...He gets pissed otherwise}. Love is not a bad thing and it is nothing to be embarrased about."

"No, it isn't" said Gamina.

"Enjoy it while it last, kid." added Saruto. I looked over at my sister.

"Ummm...I'm jealous, Tsuke. I'm still single." {XD Leina isn't very famous with the guys...except IKASHI!}

All of a sudden, my dad appeared behind my mom.

"So, what's up, everybody? How are the new Shinobi of the Village hidden in the Leaves?"

"And **SAND**!" Gamina added on. My dad glared at her.

"_And sand..._Anyways, how's the baby. Lee-chan?" my daddy asked mumma and rubbed his tummy {Ehhhh still feels wierd}

"G-Good...G-Gai-d-dono..."

"Soooooo...what's up, _Katchi_..." My daddy glared at Katchi. I got angry at my daddy.

"Keep Katchi-kun out of this, daddy! I love him, so do not get mad at us! Mumma said that it was okay..." I looked down, feeling tears threaten to fall. Daddy looked over at mumma, and mumma nodded and smiled. Then daddy smiled at me.

"Then it's okay with me, my blooming dandilion!" _Today was the best day of our lives!_

End Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello, my youthfull readers...wait...since when do I talk like my bitches {Gai and Lee are RockLeesLotus and My bitches!So back off!}**_

_**Anyways, i'm gonna keep writing the first chapters of my other stories before I put on Chapters 2&3 {i'm done 2 almost done 3} I have a LeeGaa fanfic comming up plus all of my other gillion stories. There will be a story for this when Leina is a baby (one year old) and ill try to do a story for "Life as Parents" curtosy of RockLeesLotus{I luv uz!} and yes as youve already seen, there are 3 lena's! (Lyna [the comming of the newbies,ect], Lena[Life as parents], and Leina[This story!] I am obsesed with this name. srry 4 the spelling errors**_

_***Aniki:Older brother(Lee's P.O.V.)**_

_**R&R!**_

_**~ShoulderDevil, GaiLeeGaa-Luvr1(), and GaiLeeGaa() {Those r all me btw XD}**_


End file.
